Liam
Liam, full name Liam Alva, is a young, 10 years old human boy with infinite potential that he cannot control. He is homeschooled and raised by his brother, Lutia. Son of Arian and Shawn, he is a bearer of abilities passed on from his father's family branch. Every now and then, he accompanies his brother in his heroism. Physical Properties / Appearance Similar to his brother, Liam has round eyes, slightly pale skin and a triangular nose. His hair color is also the same. His hairstyle is short and messy in a way, but was much messier before Lutia helped clean it up. He is commonly seen in an outfit consisting of a blue shirt and dark-gray colored jeans. Personality As a kid raised by Lutia, Liam is a precocious boy who knows how to treat others with the respect that they want (except Lutia of course). He is impatient and hasty with his actions, unlike his brother. His personality largely depends on who he is facing, and what's the situation. He gets excited easily, even if he's just going to a convenient store to buy chewing gum. As an addition to being excited easily, he seems to also have a short temper. (TIP: Don't get him angry. Emphasis on don't.) Powers / Skills / Abilities Similar to Lutia, his skills/abilities consist of: * Supernatural Strength: He can punch through almost anything if he knew how to control his strength. Too bad he doesn't. This ability passively gives him higher endurance to damage, making it less likely for him to get hurt. * Teleportation: Can teleport himself and others to anywhere and can also teleport things to his hand. Has no limits, but he almost never gets to where he wants and the things that he wants almost never get to his hand. * Flying: He can fly, but he flies like a spaceship with no one controlling it. * Close-range Combat Skills And there's one which he doesn't know about: * Telekinesis: He can move and control objects at a distance by mental power (mostly by accident). He is not aware of this ability, and always thinks that someone else is doing it, not him. Relations / Relationships * Parents: Left him and his brother when he was 4 years old because of an objective to complete, and returned at some point. They then went on some kind of time travel honeymoon without their children (wow savage). The two do meet and converse with Lutia and Liam time to time though. * Lutia (Older brother): This person calls Liam a yam, and that's pretty much self-explanatory. Liam is grateful for his brother's raising up of him, but still enjoys being the annoying type of sibling. Liam and his brother are in good terms, but they do get into small conflicts when things happen. These conflicts usually resolve before the day ends. Trivia * Even though he can't really control any of his powers on normal occasions, they seem to be in command when he's angry. * When he is offended, the person who offended him is usually thrown into orbit (by accident). * He is only Level 1 because his extremely powerful abilities can't really help him in his heroism if they aren't controllable. He is not capable of much heroism when his abilities act like how they do. His power level varies depending on how much control he has over his abilities during the occasion. * He has an online channel where he uploads vlogs (which usually consists of content that annoys Lutia). * Surprisingly, his channel is named "yam821" even though he dislikes being called yam. * Bad at cooking. Not because of not having the skills, but because he keeps breaking the apparatus. PNG image-4F62E1C94121-1.png|A height reference (Liam & Lutia) IMG_4713.PNG|A portrait of Lutia by Liam (actually it's just me being bored) 834FCFC8-0380-44F9-BE53-2C2DC64BE965.png|“Take me to work! Take me to work!” Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Male Characters